


A Snowy Companion

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Sebastian doesn't like winter, sometimes he is able to overcome his dislike, especially for Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Companion

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: snowman

Little Jimmy coughed dryly and adjusted a thick woollen scarf around his neck. He’d got a cold and his mother forbade him from leaving the house. The small boy sighed heavily and coughed again. It was a shame, really - the weather was really beautiful and Sebby and he could play outside; there were so many funny things they still had to do. With another heavy sigh, he hugged Rodia tighter and climbed on the bed.

He was about to bury himself under the blankets, when something hit the window pane. Surprised and a bit scared, Jim stopped and stared at the window for a moment. When another snowball hit the window, he jumped from the bed, ran to the window and squealed with excitement.

Seb, a baby blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, waved to him, smiling broadly. He was standing next to a big snowman he must have built himself. The snowman had nose made of carrot, two blue buttons for eyes, two sticks for arms and an old Seb’s scarf around its neck. The blond boy pointed at his work and, still waving like a madman, grinned happily.

Jimmy waved back, coughing and trying to smile. He knew what Sebastian wanted to tell him by building the snowman - the blond was leaving him a companion, at the same time reminding him that he was waiting for him. Jim already felt a bit better.

 

 


End file.
